


Umbrella

by cupcakesnsarcasm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakesnsarcasm/pseuds/cupcakesnsarcasm
Summary: Dean hates the rain.  Really.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the artwork of mundosdepapel, over on tumblr. Gorgeous stuff. You should go look!

 

                Dean was prepared to hate the rain.  It was cold and wet and, really, just inconvenient.  He sighed, looking out of the doorway into the messy weather, and reached to turn up his collar.  The Impala was parked in the very back of the lot, far away from the other cars so that it wouldn’t be scratched or dinged, but it also meant that Dean would be soaked by the time he made it to his Baby.

                “Oh here, honey,” the woman behind him said, reaching to touch his shoulder.  He turned, and she was holding out an umbrella.  “This one was forgotten here a while back.  You might as well take it.”  She gestured at the windows, waving at the rain.  “You and your partner there can squeeze under it together,” she said, smiling at the man behind him as she put the umbrella in his hand.  She winked at Dean and went back to work, filling cups with coffee and taking orders.

                Dean turned to find Castiel approaching.  “The rain is quite heavy,” he said, stopping alongside of Dean. 

                “Yep,” Dean replied.  “Gonna get wet no matter what.”  He pushed the umbrella into Cas’ hand.  “Take this.  It’ll keep most of the rain off you.”  He walked toward the door, hands deep in his pockets.  He pushed open the door, stepping out into the deluge.  A few drops hit him, but then he heard a popping sound, and when he glanced up, he saw the orange nylon of the umbrella above him, shielding him from the worst of it.  He turned, reaching for the handle of the umbrella with one hand, and for Cas’ arm with the other.  Dean tugged him beneath the umbrella, quickly.

                “Cas!  What are you doing?”  Water droplets had already beaded in Castiel’s hair, just in the few seconds that he was out in the rain.

                Blue eyes stared back at him, uncomprehending.  “My trench coat seems much better suited to the rain than your leather coat,” he replied, casual.  He moved, ready to step back into the downpour.

                Dean rolled his eyes and kept his grip on Cas’ arm.  “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said, pulling the angel closer.  Their hands brushed against each other on the umbrella’s handle.  “I gave it to you for a reason.”  Dean pushed the umbrella toward Cas, feeling rain spatter against his back.

                Cas pushed it back, forcing Dean beneath the nylon before releasing the handle.  “Yes, Dean,” he said, “but you hate the rain.”  Cas stepped back into the water, tipping his head back so that raindrops splashed off his skin.  “I do not mind it,” he said, looking back at Dean, a small smile on his lips.  “It feels like a gift from the skies.”  He spread his arms, just a little, letting the water soak his coat. 

                Dean couldn’t help but smile at that. “Dude,” he said, “you’re gonna get all wet and be uncomfortable for the rest of the drive.”

                Castiel shook his head, minutely, then he began to walk toward the car.  “I will be fine, Dean,” he said, lifting his palms and cupping them, letting raindrops dance against his skin.  Dean moved quickly then, catching up to Cas and reaching out to tug at his arm again before shoving his hand back in his pocket.

                “We can share, you know,” he said, offering Cas a space beneath the umbrella.  “Lots of room under here.”

                Cas paused, turning toward Dean.  He smiled, still out in the rain, one hand still turned up, before reaching to link his arm through Dean’s.  “Perhaps there is,” he said, blue eyes flashing in the greyness.  Dean tipped his head, gesturing for Cas to come closer, to snuggle in beneath the orange canopy with him.  Still smiling, Cas stepped forward, squeezing his body tight to Dean’s.  Rain dripped from his skin and hair; his lips glistened with water. 

                Dean swallowed.  “See?” He said, voice soft. “Space for us both.”  The rain cascaded around them, even harder than before, closing them off from the world.  For a moment, it was just them, Dean and Cas, in a private bubble beneath the umbrella.  Time seemed to stop, just for a second, and Dean found himself staring at Cas’ lips.  He leaned forward, pausing, green eyes flickering to blue ones, before softly brushing his mouth against Castiel’s, kissing the rain away from his lips.  Cas exhaled, a gasp of air, returning the gentle kiss, the hand that had been tucked through Dean’s arm moving to slide down his back, resting on his hip. 

                A car horn sounded, breaking the quiet of the rainy parking lot, and they broke apart, smiling shyly at each other.  Dean tugged Castiel’s arm, keeping them squeezed together beneath the umbrella as they crossed the lot to where Baby was parked.  Cas was warm against him, smiling as he glanced sideways, unbothered by his wet skin and wet clothes.  Dean smiled again, grateful for the umbrella and the waitress who gave it to him, and very glad that the weather had decided to change while they were eating.

                Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
